1. Technical Field
This invention relates to bottles assemblies and, more particularly, to a baby bottle storage assembly for use when feeding an infant.
2. Prior Art
It is well known that older babies and toddlers usually hold their own bottles. Often, the result of this is that the bottle is purposely or inadvertently dropped by the child onto the floor or carpet. As such, the bottle, especially the simulated nipple portion thereof, becomes contaminated with dirt and germs that can be harmful to the youngster, should they resume drinking from the contaminated nipple. The only options left for parents are to clean and sterilize the contaminated nipple, or to find a clean and sterilized nipple and attach it to the bottle.
The process of properly cleaning and sterilizing a nipple is actually rather time consuming and involves washing the nipple for extended periods of time at high temperatures. Most parents substitute this lengthy procedure for a simple rinse of the nipple under cold tap water, which truthfully only removes the dirt but does not eliminate small microbes and viruses that the bottle may have come in contact with. As for finding a replacement nipple, most busy and hurried parents finds this to be too much of a time consuming process, thus explaining why they simply choose to quickly rinse the bottle under some tap water.
Accordingly, a need remains for a baby bottle storage assembly in order to overcome the above-noted shortcomings. The present invention satisfies such a need by providing a baby bottle assembly that is easy and convenient to use, practical in design, and significantly improves a parent's ability to provide their child with sanitary bottle nipples. Such a baby bottle assembly provides a stored sterilized and clean nipple on the bottle itself. A parent or caregiver simply removes the contaminated nipple and replace it with a clean one. This is a much less time consuming task than searching for a clean nipple or attempting to properly sterilize the contaminated one. In addition, the dirty nipple can conveniently be stored in the previous location of the clean nipple so that same is not misplaced prior to the cleaning thereof.